


5 Warnings McCoy Received Re: Pavel and 1 He Should Have Gotten

by Daiya_Darko



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiya_Darko/pseuds/Daiya_Darko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>who knew Pavel was so popular?</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Warnings McCoy Received Re: Pavel and 1 He Should Have Gotten

**5 - Jim**

“Congratulations, Bones!” Jim announces loudly as he walks into sickbay, and McCoy already feels what little tolerance he had for bullshit beginning to slip away.

“Do I wanna know why we’re even celebrating?” McCoy asks without looking up from his calibrations.

Jim hops up on the biobed, throwing off the analysis and numbers, forcing McCoy to look up from his device to glare at Jim. “I see you’re dating Pavel now.”

“Dammit man, get your ass off the bed so that I can fix it!” McCoy smacks Jim none too softly in the thigh, but Jim just smiles and begins swinging his legs back and forth.

“I think it’s really cute how he squirms in his seat like he can’t sit comfortably and he keeps rubbing this one spot on his shoulder like maybe someone bit him a bit too roughly,” Jim grins. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten what it looks like when you’re passionate in bed, Bones. Just be careful with my navigator. I can take it, but I don’t know if he can.” Jim pats McCoy’s shoulder and walks off, as if he hadn’t just implied that McCoy was being too rough in bed.

McCoy reseting his diagnostic tools and the bed, he wills his heart to stop racing. _Who else is going to say something?_

 

**4 - Uhura**

McCoy chews his sandwich slowly as he tries not to picture Pavel in a clear state of discomfort due to him. A part of him is proud; he recalls fondly their academy days, when he saw Jim trying to hide a limp or constantly readjusting his pants mid-lecture. But that was class, not on a ship where they’re trying to do work for the Federation. Sighing, McCoy considers bringing some of work home with him, to so speak, when Uhura sits down across from him.

“Leonard, you know I trust your judgment,” she begins, an air of seriousness rolling off her in a more than friendly manner.

“Yes...”

“I know you’re dating Pavel now, and I am not against that in principle. He’s very mature for his age, but he also is a...tabula rasa.”

McCoy frowned. “Tabula rasa?”

“It means - “

“I know what it means, Nyota, but I fail to understand the metaphor.”

“Okay, look,” Uhura sat up straighter and took a deep breath. “You are a divorcee at the ripe old age of thirty-two; he is seventeen and to my knowledge has only been in one relationship, ever. He’s a blank slate, but you come with baggage. I’m just saying, don’t taint him.”

Before McCoy has a chance to voice his indignation, she’s up and across the hall, leaving him to consider her words. Sure, he had worried about that as well, but he’s pretty sure everything is under control. Pamela had her own baggage that she brought into their marriage, and McCoy knew what not to do from observation.

 

**3 - Sulu**

Sulu is one of his only friends. They’d bonded over a mutual bitch session about Jim’s most recent fuck up in command that got Sulu sent to sickbay with multiple phaser wounds. McCoy knew that Sulu was also pretty close to Pavel, based on the way Pavel discussed him whenever they spent time together. McCoy almost becomes jealous until Sulu very clearly states, “I am so sick of people assuming I’m the reason Pavel’s been cheerier than usual lately. Just because we work together and hang out a lot doesn’t mean I’m bending him over and fucking him into the next star system.”

“Do you know who is?” McCoy asks, not looking up from his coffee.

“Yeah, which reminds me that I wanted to talk to you about something.”

McCoy rolls his eyes. “Here we go. You’re the third person today to talk to me about Pavel. What, are you going to do, threaten me?”

Sulu laughs and waves him away. “I wouldn’t be so dumb to think I could threaten you and get away with it.” He leans forward across the table, the smile falling from his face. “What I’m about to do is promise you something, Leonard. I promise that if he comes to the helm with a single tear in his eye or non-sex related injury, I’m going to make your death look like an accident.”

McCoy scowls in shock as he waits for Sulu to laugh and play off his words as a joke. When it doesn’t come, he sighs and rubs his face tiredly. “I’m just tryna get my dick sucked and y’all are givin’ me grief. Can ya let a man live? Damn,” McCoy grumbles. “I didn’t realize I was dealing with such precious cargo here.”

“He saved my life before I even knew him, Len,” Sulu says quietly. “I’d easily give it again for him if I had to.”

All the anger seems to deflate from McCoy. “I know. I’m glad he has such a good friend in you.”

Sulu smiles. “You have a good friend in me too.”

“You just got through threatening to kill me if I so much as raise my voice at him. You know, for some friends, you, Jim, and Nyota are pretty awful.”

“We’re looking out for your relationship; you’re welcome, ingrate,” Sulu says. “At least I didn’t announce to all of sickbay that you used to fuck Jim.”

McCoy swears into his coffee and tries to fight down the earlier embarrassment.

 

**2 - Andrei**

“So you are dating my son?”

“Yes sir,” McCoy responds as if he were reporting to a panel.

“And how old are you?” Andrei’s accent isn’t as thick as Pavel’s, although his w’s do trail off slightly.

“Thirty-two, sir.”

“Thirty-two! Pasha...” McCoy stops listening here, because Andrei’s yelling something in Russian to Pavel, who tries to quickly assuage his father’s concerns. Whatever Pavel says seems to get through to Andrei, however, because when he looks back to McCoy on screen, he sighs.

“I was not aware that you already have been in a previous marriage, and so young as well! Then you understand that my son is not a child, nor a toy?”

McCoy bites his lip. “I understand.”

“Then you have my blessing. I will send a care package to your next post. Take care, Pasha, Leonard.”

When the screen goes black, Pavel kisses McCoy’s cheek and squeezes his hand. “See? Not so bad.”

“Yeah, until you both began yelling in Russian,” McCoy grouses. His anger is short-lived, however, as Pavel continues pressing quick kisses to his face and trying to tickle his sides. Begrudgingly, McCoy gives into laughter, pulling Pavel down to the bed with him.

 

**1 - Scotty**

The last threat comes from the least likely source.

“I know the lad is cute, I’ll admit, but he has prior commitments!” Scotty warns McCoy the next night. In the middle of Scotty’s slightly drunken tirade, McCoy wonders how news traveled so fast and who told them if it wasn’t Pavel (it was Jim; Jim is always the problem).

“I’m not trying to steal away your precious ensign, Scotty,” McCoy rolls his eyes. He hooks a striped ball into a corner pocket and sits up from the pool table. “I know he’s got a lot of work to do, and he won’t miss any of it, not even for me.”

“And if you think it’s easy finding someone with the capacity to properly peer-review engineering journals is a spacewalk across the asteroid belt, then - wait, what?” Scotty looks up from his drink in utter surprise. “You mean you understand?”

“You have no idea. Christine Chapel was my go-to gal for peer review until Jim basically chased her away.”

“Oh, alright then,” Scotty mutters acceptingly. “So what happened with Chapel anyways?”

Leonard sinks another ball into the pocket and shakes his head. “You don’t want to know.”

 

**+1 - Pavel**

“I did not know everyone was so caring of me,” Pavel giggles. McCoy smiles into the back of his neck, rubbing his stubble into the crook of Pavel’s shoulder until he squirms in his arms, unintentionally grinding back against McCoy’s crotch.

Humming with arousal, McCoy mumbles, “You’ve got a lot of friends.”

“And yet no one warned you about me,” Pavel turns to face McCoy, eyes lit with mischief. “Did you know that I have a juvenile record in Russia?”

“What?” Leonard sits back, surprised that this information is just now being brought up.

“I got into many fights back home. There also might be some breaking and entering.”

“What the hell? Pavel, why?”

“Starfleet has many geniuses, but not many genius-level repeat offenders. If I wanted to stand out among all the other kids, I knew I would have to give myself an edge. Why do you think Kirk was recruited and his continual discipline record ignored? Or you and Hikaru for that matter? Starfleet recognizes they need more than just scientists and a few grunts in space; it is better to have both be the same thing.”

McCoy’s brow furrows as he attempts to process this new information. Pavel has a point, which does explain the lax policies about enforcing rules as of late. Still, it’s difficult to imagine Pavel breaking anyone’s jaw without breaking his hand.

“You’re not going to try to beat me are you? Because I can tell you right now, everything you read on my record is not an exaggeration,” McCoy tries to frown in intimidation.

“You are cute when you are trying to be scary,” Pavel chuckles, reaching up to kiss McCoy.

McCoy wishes someone would have warned him how much of a smooth talker the kid is, but maybe that’s why he’s here in the first place.

 


End file.
